Automatic laboratory machines serve for the automatic processing of mostly liquid samples in the laboratory. In particular, temperating, mixing, filtration, chemical reaction and dosage of the samples belong to the processings. During or between the processings, respectively, the samples are stored in vessels, in particular in laboratory vessels, vessel chains, microtiter plates, filter plates and other plates with a plurality of sample receivers. The vessels have to be moved or transported, respectively, between different positions of storage and processing, respectively. For this purpose, conventional automatic laboratory machines are equipped with an automatic gripping appliance, which enables gripping, transporting, moving and setting down of the vessels as well as covering of the vessels with special lids.
Further, conventional automatic laboratory machines have dosage appliances. Dosage appliances are already known which comprise a tool support and a dosage tool, detachably connectable with it, which has at least one piston-cylinder unit. By moving the piston into opposite directions, sample liquid is aspired or set free, respectively, through a dosage opening. In direct displacement systems, the piston has contact to the liquid, and in insulating air cushion systems, an insulating air cushion exists between the piston and the liquid. Often the liquid is received in replaceable pipette systems, which have a dosage opening at the bottom and a pinning up opening for detachable connection with the dosage tool on the topside. By exchanging the dosage tool, it is possible to perform different dosage tasks. The tool support is movable between different positions, in order to accept or to release, respectively, dosage tools, pipette points or samples, respectively.
Departing from this, the invention is based on the objective to provide a simplified gripping and dosage technique for automatic laboratory machines.